


you were my first experiment

by gatortrainer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatortrainer/pseuds/gatortrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t you be wearing goggles?”<br/>or “Tie up your hair!”<br/>or “That’s so cool!”<br/>or “Do you need help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were my first experiment

GoGo doesn’t say “I love you”. It wasn’t because it would ruin her ‘stubborn and mysterious’ façade; she just simply didn’t say it. And Honey didn’t want her to.  


She didn’t have to.  


In the lab, it was  
     “Shouldn’t you be wearing goggles?”  
     or “Tie up your hair!”  
     or “That’s so cool!”  
     or “Do you need help?”  


On cool Spring nights when they had stayed at school late, it was  
     “I’ll walk home with you.”  
     or “Wanna order takeout?”  
     or “You look cold. Want my jacket?”  


When they were drunk on GoGo’s floor  
     “I’ll call you a cab.”  
     or “Text me as soon as you’re inside!”  


When Honey is crying on GoGo’s couch, it’s  
     “You can stay here as long as you want.”  
     or “I have ice cream in the freezer.”  
     or “Can I get you tea?”  


And when the roles are reversed and GoGo is on Honey’s couch  
     “I’m so glad I have you.”  
     or “Thank you so much for being here for me.”  
     or “Like, I already feel better with you? What the hell?”  


When under Honey’s sheets,  
     “You’re gorgeous.”  
     or “You’re perfect.”  
     or “You make me so happy.”  


During late nights (or early mornings) at Gogo’s house, when it was time for Honey to go home,  
     “Hey, don’t walk alone. We’ll take my bike.”  
     or “You can use my helmet.”  
     or “Hold on tight!”  


Once, it was  
     “Explosion? Holy shit, is she okay? I’ll- I’ll be down there as soon as I can.”  


And in the hospital room, it was  
     “Don’t do this to me.”  
     and “You’ll be fine, please be fine.”  
     and “I told you, I told you to be careful!”  
     and “I should’ve been with her, Wasabi, I shouldn’t have gone home early, oh my god.”  


When Honey wakes up, it’s  
     “You’re okay. I have you.”  
     and “Jesus, you scared me.”  
     and “How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?”  


And when Honey is finally back home after what seems like eternity and they’re both laying in Honey’s bed, GoGo says,  
     “I missed you.”  


And Honey smiles, hears the word GoGo didn’t have to say, and says,  
     “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and dumb, but that's okay ^^


End file.
